HalfBreed
by daegana616
Summary: What happens after the Labyrinth, Harry potter Labyrinth xover
1. Chapter 1

First Labyrinth and Hp fic so be kind, hope you enjoy rated M because of some swears!!!!

Begins just after the movie ENJOY!!!!!

...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah grinned despite herself, although the party from the Labyrinth had already gone home leaving her alone with Hoggle Sir Diddimus and Ludo, she didn't mind she preferred being alone with those three, four if you included Ambrosia.

"What do I do now? I don't want to go back to my normal life after beating the Labyrinth and seeing all that i have seen!"

"Sarah, no-one's can make you do anything you don't wants to do, your time in the Labyrinth must've taught you summat" Hoggle smiled from his seat on her vanity chair, at this a tapping could be heard from the window.

"If that arrogant king thinks I am letting him in then he has another thing coming" Sarah huffed but leant over to open the window regardless, she leapt back surprised the bird was indeed an owl, as the kings other form was, however this was an impressive tawny not a white barn owl. The owl landed next to her and lifted its leg expectantly; it was then she realised that it had a note attached to its leg.

"Well fair lady what does it say?" Sir Diddimus piped up from his place on Ambrosia on the floor.

"Yes Sarah, is it from Jareth?" Hoggle asked coming over for a closer look,

"SHHHHHH, don't say the name!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah cried desperately and took the note in trembling fingers,

_**Dear Miss Williams, **_

_**We hope that this letter finds you well, our mutual friend has informed me of the awakening of you powers and although late in materialising we would be delighted to welcome you at **__**H**__**ogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on the 1**__**st**__** of September and you will be joining a fifth year class**__**, to travel to school you will be required to make your way to platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross station in London, (That's England not America).**_

_**I do look forward to meeting you when you arrive, your**__**s**__** sincerely,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster Order**** of Merlin first Class**_

"Well well, mutual friend indeed" Sarah looked at her friends, "what do you think"

"Sawah want go?" Ludo finally spoke lifting his head and looking at Sarah

"Yes Ludo i would love to, but it would not be like normal school, I would have to sleep at the school and i couldn't see you as much or Toby...or my Father and Step-Mother".

"I wish I knew what to do" Sarah gasped "Oh shite, no I didn't mean it!!!!"

Too late the windows were still opened and at that moment a white owl swooped in changing in mid-flight.

"Why hello my darling Sarah, not been celebrating too much i trust, I cannot abide a gloater" Jareth smirked and continued, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your summoning."

"Did you have anything to do with this" Sarah shoved the letter into his face, "or do I have some other 'mutual friend' who would awaken magic in me???"

"This is not my doing, as you have said yourself I have no power over you, I did indeed contact the school to inform them of your...talents, however I am not responsible for any magical influences the labyrinth has bestowed upon you or that you have inherited".

Sarah jerked up at this, "You mean I am related to a witch??"

"Indeed that is what I said, Sarah your mother was a witch, I believe that she died in rather interesting circumstances...?"

"No-one knows what happened to her, she just died without a trace on her body, and they found her in an abandoned house"

"This is neither the time nor the place, we need to prepare you for school, I have made arrangements for an 'anima doctoris' more commonly a spirit teacher" Jareth whisked a crystal out of thin air and blew gently causing it to flow towards Sarah, gingerly she reached out a hand to catch it, as soon as she touched it instead of catching like she expected it flowed into her arm. She could feel a surge of electricity flowing all over her body. Gasping she fell backwards onto her bed in a dead faint.

"Damn you Jareth don't you ever get tired of being an obnoxious git!!" Hoggle rushed to check is Sarah was still breathing

"Relax Hogwash-"

"Hoggle"

"She needs to remain unconscious whilst the spirit teacher works as the lessons need to be learnt by her subconscious and not interfere with her conscious mind. Help her anyway you can whilst she is at school"

With this the Goblin king dived out of the window changing mid jump and flapping away into the night.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah did not regain consciousness until the next morning; however her friends had not left. They were all sleeping on the floor Ludo leaning against a wall (which was creaking with the strain) Hoggle lying with a soft toy as a pillow and Sir Diddimus leaning against Ambrosia.

"Mmmm guys wakes up its morning", Sarah sleepily brushed sleep out of her eyes.

Ludo stopped snoring and opened his eyes, "Sawah wake!"

Sarah laughed "Morning Ludo, err guys not that I am ungrateful or anything but you should probably get going before Karen looks in on me"

"Sure but remember should you need us" Hoggle began

"Yes If you should ever need us", continued Sir Diddimus

"I'll call, now go" Sarah promised pushing them towards the mirror.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

An hour later Sarah was about ready to go and barricade herself in her room, that or wish her step-mother away to the goblins.

"How do you expect us to believe any of this, and you, you, you WISHED YOUR BROTHER AWAY!!!" Karen's voice reached a pitch that made Sarah's ears want to slide off her head.

"firstly I don't expect you to believe it, just accept that I do and secondly," Sarah sighed, and carried on softly, "I didn't mean for him to be taken away, how was I supposed to know that the story was real, besides (here she grins) I got him back didn't I ?"

Finally Sarah looked to her dad for support, he sighed, "I always knew there was something odd about your mother, I guess that question has been answered, but is this really what you want?"

Sarah thought; she had no friends in the real world, no boyfriend; her dad was far too preoccupied with Karen and Toby so they wouldn't really miss her, and vice versa she smiled "More than anything"

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Hey guys!!!! Hope you like this and it doesn't sound too much like anything before. I have had this idea for a while and it just wouldn't leave me alone, pls comment I already have the next few chapters written so review and ill update...my goal for this so far is 10 reviews till the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Right here's the next chapter, the next few may be quicker as I have already written some of them pls pls pls pls pls R+R! 

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

"Any more breakfast?"

Sarah looked up into the friendly face of Tom the innkeeper. "No thanks Tom, but if you could let me into Diagon Alley, I need to buy my wand" Although Sarah had been staying at the pub for over a week now she had not yet plucked up the courage to explore Diagon Alley, she was still getting used to being part of yet another world, although the inhabitants of this one were at least more hospitable than most of the goblins.

"Don't worry Tom I will show her the way in" Sarah turned to see the beaming face of Hagrid, she had befriended him after he had accidently caught a glimpse of Ludo in her room (she had forgotten to close the door), as it turned out he was fascinated by the creatures of the Underground, and Ludo liked him. She had managed to arrange for her friends to stay in the forbidden forest if they needed to at Hogwarts, which would make staying in contact that bit simpler.

Sarah followed Hagrid out to the back of the inn, there he flourished a bright pink umbrella, tapped a brick which appeared no different from any of the other bricks in the except that once tapped it wiggled and then the wall disappeared showing a winding road full of people in robes and the odd creature.

"Hagrid!" a squeal came from somewhere off to Sarah's left and she was amazed to see a group of flaming redheads, a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with messy black hair run up to Hagrid gleefully.

However they stopped in amazement when they saw Sarah, "Hagrid who is this" asked two of the red heads in unison, "Your new girlfriend perchance? Whatever happened to Madame Maxim" Hagrid muttered something into his beard at this point and glared at the twins,

"No actually...this ere's a new student, 'er names Sarah and she will be joining all of you this year, shes transferred from America"

Having been introduced to the group at large they all clustered around her trying to introduce themselves.

"Hermione"

"Ron"

"Harry"

"Ginny"

"Gred and Forge" at this she found each twin grabbing an arm opposite to where they were standing and shaking it vigorously

Hagrid muttered, "Its Fred and George watch out for any pranks..."

Sarah smiled, "nice to meet all of you, could someone show me where to get my wand please"

The rest of the group stared at her flabbergasted, "You mean you haven't got one" Ron managed to say at last.

"Ron" hissed Hermione, "sorry he didn't mean to be insensitive" this she directed at Sarah,

"No that's fine, actually I only discovered that I was a witch a few weeks ago, my magic matured late and Dumbledore was kind enough to accept me"

"Does that mean you'll need a tutor" Hermione looked excited at the idea of teaching another student

Sarah laughed "no thanks I have been instructed in basic spells and charms as well as potions and I can speak fluent gobbledegook-"

This caused another stir among her new friends, "Gobbledegook, why on earth would you want to learn that" again said by Ron

Sarah looked puzzled (and decided to keep some more aspects of her lessons private until she thought it safe), "I just assumed that everyone learnt Gobbledegook, I suppose it might come in handy, anyway my wand?"

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah had been in the in the wand shop for over an hour now, all but Harry Ron and Hermione had left to meet the rest of the Weasleys, Sarah had an increasing pile of wands in front of her and Mr Ollivander was getting noticeably agitated.

"Every person has the right wand just have to find it" He muttered grabbing boxes at random and discarding just as quickly, "I wish I knew what wand to give her", Sarah stiffened but there was no change in temperature or weather so she relaxed, maybe Jareth was not paying attention. She blinked at the new wand shoved in her face, it was jet black but with tiny flecks of...glitter?

"A rather surprising wand, made from petrified yew tree, one of the more magical trees if I am honest, the core is the feather of a barn owl, not normally a magical creature but the gentleman in question did insist, only two wands such as this were made both commissioned by one man but he never claimed this one saying it already had an owner... Oh well try it, it may work"

Sarah gripped the wand tightly in her left hand just as with all others, but this time she felt a jolt of power flow up her arm. When she waved it a single crystal appeared at the end. Everyone followed the crystals passage around the room with curiosity watching as it floated lazily above all of their heads before flying at Sarah and disappearing when it collided with her stomach.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah came too and blinked blearily about her, "what happened just then" she asked trying to sit up

"You fainted, the crystal hit you and you turned pale and you dropped to the floor," Hermione bit her lip, "I was really worried"

Sarah looked at her new friend in amazement, it was the first time someone had said those words to her, it was a feeling she liked.

"Don't worry I feel fine" Sarah lied and looked the shop owner "how much do I owe you," as she said this she went for her purse meaning to get out a twenty.

"No need the gentleman who commissioned this wand paid for it upon completion, oh and I would suggest you get some real money"

Sarah looked at the crisp twenty, "why what do you use for money" she asked incredulously as Harry and Hermione grabbed her by a hand and steered her out of the shop.

"I think a visit to Gringotts is in order" said Ron, not looking too happy about the idea for some reason

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Gringotts turned out to be a bank, but Sarah soon learned why Ron was so wary of the Bank, it was run by Goblins, "Be careful they can be tricksy" Hermione hissed,

Sarah nodded in agreement she knew ALL about that.

Approaching the counter they all asked for their respective vaults, Ron mumbled that his mother had probably already picked up his money, when they looked at Sarah she stepped up to the Goblin nervously, he was different to the Underground goblins and seemed completely disinterested in her,

"Excuse me" Sarah asked easily slipping into Gobbledegook; glad that the others already knew about this talent, as she spoke the Goblin looked at her,

"Mistress" he responded "what can I do for you this morning?"

Sarah sighed but it needed to be said "Jareth your lord and master sent me to collect some funds"

The Goblin hastily bowed, as did several others who had heard the discussion, after all it was not often that you got a human who knew the ancient tongue, "As you wish mistress" and bowing and scraping the group were led away to their vaults.

When Sarah's vault was reached she discovered that unlike the other two she had no key, "How do I..."

"No worries mistress, a password was set you only need to say it and the door will open"

Sarah thought, this would have to be one of Jareths sick jokes otherwise he would have already mentioned the fact that she needed a password. "If I was an egotistical goblin king with an affinity for glitter what would I set as my password?"

"Er...oubliette?"

"Jareth is wonderful?"

"Oh Goblin King Goblin King make this vault open for me!"

"Damn you Jareth!" Sarah slammed her fist into the wall in frustration, the others looked on curiously (the whole previous conversation had been in gobbledegook so they had not understood).

"It's just not fair!" Sarah moaned, not realising she had said it before it was out in plain and simple English. But the vault door disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing a treasure trove.

The walls were stacked with gold bronze and silver coins the floor had several precious gems on it and a corridor leading off to another adjoining room displayed many obviously expensive artefacts.

"Wow, I'll never complain about unfairness again!" Harry and Hermione looked on in wonder; even Harry's vault had not been stacked to this extent.

"Amazing" Harry finally breathed, "You must have some rich relatives!"

"Er, yeah can we go now?" Sarah hurriedly filled a money bag and closed the vault; she did not want to go on about how she had acquired this money.



Hope you enjoyed that, now press the little button at the bottom and review! Thank you xx


	3. Chapter 3

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

NEW CHAPTER! May be a bit slower now as exams have started but I'll do my best! :D thanx to all who have reviewed and keep letting me know what you think! XXX

Sarah was excited finally she was on her way to Hogwarts, she had dreamed of nothing since she had been given the letter. Sighing deeply she looked at the compartment full of people she could now count as friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap, Fred and George were tweaking their extendable ears to become invisible on sight, and Hermione was reading. A movement outside her window in the gathering gloom caught her eye. There was a snowy barn owl keeping pace with the carriage. Sarah glared out the window and turned away and began paying close attention to the game of exploding snap that was going on in front of her.

Outside the window the owl screeched and flew ahead of the train with speed that a normal owl should not have possessed, and began to fly towards the castle.

Sarah and her friends were left standing on the platform as the Train began to empty of passengers, Sarah motioned to move towards Hagrid, however she looked back as Harry grabbed the back of her robes, "He only takes first years, we take the horseless carriages" Harry motioned to a set of carriages and gasped, as did Sarah.

"Harry, Sarah what's wrong?" asked Hermione

"The carriages" Harry managed

"They are certainly not horseless" Sarah finished.

Hermione and Ron looked at them curiously but chose to say nothing, merely began to walk towards the carriages. Once they were all settled in the same one they carriage took off towards the castle.

"Why do you all have those colours on your robes?" Sarah asked pointing at her own jet black set.

"Oh once you get sorted you get house colours put on your robes" Hermione, ever quick to respond.

"What-"Sarah began

"There are 4 houses, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All prized for different attributes, Braveness, brains, loyalty and ..."

"Slipperiness" finished Ron smugly



"Don't worry about which house you will get sorted into, they only really matter for the cup competition. Just if you're in another one don't forget us little people" butted in Fred and George. They were in the carriage next to them; they had somehow managed to hijack the carriage and were racing alongside them, not following at the leisurely pace that everyone else was moving at.

"See you at the sorting" and with a laugh and a salute they were away bumping up the track. Sarah smiled and, noticing the disapproving look in Hermione's eye and the admiration in Ron's she began to laugh.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

"Miss Williams" a stern voice carried over the heads of the chattering students

"Uh oh" muttered Ron "busted"

A severe woman swept down upon them, her hair was swept into a tight iron hard bun and she had a stern face, which surprisingly softened when she saw who Sarah was standing with.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to attend to his office before the feast please follow me"

Sarah could only look back helplessly before she was swept into the woman's wake that carried her up the corridor. Eventually they came to a halt outside of a stone gargoyle that had a festive pink party hat on its head.

"We have tried to remove it but it appears magically stuck, I suspect a certain pair of twins to be involved-chocolate frog"

Sarah had been about to ask what she was talking about, when the Gargoyle moved showing a rotating staircase. They both hopped on and the stairs carried them up to Dumbledore's office.

Sarah gasped, the office was huge, and covered in hundreds of portraits, that...moved. She thought back to the Labyrinth, compared to that this wasn't impressive, but still it was creepy.

The pictures began to stir and looked with interest at the new girl standing before them. Several pointed and muttered, Sarah was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable when a small cough caused her to turn. Standing behind a large desk was a very old wizard. He had on azurer robes and a very patched and dirty hat.

"Professor" Sarah inclined her head slightly as she had no idea how you showed respect in the wizarding world

"My dear," The old man began, she presumed this was Dumbledore; "don't worry about formalities, now to business, as a fifth year you need to study for your O.W.L's that is ordinary wizarding levels, should you need any extra help please report to Professor McGonagall here and she will assist, but for now to the sorting" with this he whipped the hat off of his head and dropped it swiftly onto hers. Sarah blinked in the darkness, she braced herslef for what was to happen next. After the Underworld nothing would suprise her again...

Sarah started when a voice sounded next to her ear

"Hmmm, never seen a mind like yours before, half fae and half witch what a thing, Oh don't worry I won't tell if you don't...now tell me my dear where would you like to go...

"Griffindor", thought Sarah

"Interesting I see a bit of all the houses in you...intelligence, a sense of the dramatic, bravery, a small amount of recklessness and loyalty but where should you go? I suppose that the best option _would _be GRIFFINDOR" Although the room had only two other occupants the hat screamed the last word. Sarah removed the hat to see her robes now had fine piping similar to that of her friends.

"An excellent choice, you shall be in my house" Professor McGonagall smiled a rare smile.

"Now to the feast" exclaimed Dumbledore and began walking out of his office.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah lay back on her new bed having just unpacked, next to her sat Hermione pouring over one of her new books, the other girls eyed her warily but chose instead to get back to gossiping about famous people both magical and muggle. Sarah caught some of their mutterings

"Johnny Depp is gorgeous, I mean Jack Sparrow is amazing, 'where's the rum gone' ha-ha"

"Yeah but Algador Dert is a complete hottie, he was in witch weekly last week"

Sarah lay back sure that this discussion would go on for a long time; slowly she fell into an exhausted sleep, thinking back to the feast. All of her new friends had looked delighted when she came up and sat at the Griffindor table. Another highlight of the evening had been when a grim hook nosed teacher had come up and magically dragged Fred and George off by their ears muttering something about damage to school property. The twins had been applauded out of the hall, but the best moment had been the sense of having real friends for once in her life. Ones that she didn't have to hide behind closed doors.

She had been asleep for a few hours when she heard a strangely familiar voice beside her ear

"Allo"

Sarah sat up and looked around, where had the voice come from?

"I sed allo"

Sarah looked down to see the blue worm from the start of the Labyrinth.

"What...wait a moment" Sarah stopped when she heard one of the other girls roll over in her sleep, twisting her hand she conjured a shimmering crystal, she threw the crystal into the air and it grew to encompass her bed and faded until you could almost not see that it was there, (she had discovered a few new talents since the crystal had hit her in the wand shop). "Now we can talk"

"So nice to see you again, the missus sends her best, invited you for a cuppa tea when you next visit the Labyrinth"

"What are you doing here?"

"Begging your pardon but his majesty requests the pleasure of your presence right away in the owl tower"

"Oh really, he requests it?" Sarah thought back to Lavenders earlier comments, "Well you can tell him that I am disinclined acquiesce to his request, good night"

"Sorry mistress orders are orders, please"

Sarah sighed "fine, which tower is the owl tower"

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Thank you and press the little button and review...or I'll send my Muse after you! XD XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews...and the bribes!

So far my muse has only had to run after a few people to get reviews. Too bad as my Muse is in fact MUSE!! Yup their dulcet tones keep me writing all through the night! Matt Bellamy, although I do not own you (yet) you shall keep this story spinning XD.

I realise I may have forgotten a disclaimer, so here it is. Nope don't own Jareth, or Sarah, Hoggle maybe, I mean who would notice? And Harry Potter belongs to Malfoy; do you want to fight that boy for him?

Anyways, you know the drill, review or MUSE will haunt you! Except if you like them then they will not sing HA serves you right! ;)

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah flew through the window into owl tower, which turned out to be the tallest tower in the school. She was glad that part of her lessons had included shape shifting, although all she could manage at the moment was a small white owl.

She morphed back to her human form, revealing that before she left she had hastily thrown on a pair of jeans and t-shirt; she was not going to be caught running around the school in her pyjamas!

"Jareth what do you want?" She called looking about the dimly lit tower.

"So how are you finding the castle" Whispered a voice in her ear, turning round Sarah smiled,

"It's a piece of cake"

"Indeed"

"Don't start that, we both know that you have no power over my progress here..."

"My dear Sarah you forget who you are speaking to! Do not test my patience"

Sarah decided that she needed to change the direction of the conversation fast at that point, "so how do you know Dumbledore?"

"Ah a very old friend of mine, I helped him with some research. But he knows nothing of the Underground. And I intend to keep it that way."

Sarah could not miss the threat in the words; but before she had time to analyse that properly she heard footsteps climbing up the winding staircase.



She changed her shape quickly, and hopped onto a nearby perch; Jareth merely fading into the brick his features becoming one with the rough stone of the castle. Huffing and puffing the man who had been introduced as Filch the caretaker came climbing up the stairs, closely followed by a mangy tabby.

"Now my pet, students out and about already, old habits die hard, probably Potter and his friends, well they couldn't have got far..."

Filch proceeded to search the whole of the tower, Sarah was amazed; Harry and Ron and especially Hermione did not seem the type to be stupid enough to wander around the school at night with the caretaker on the prowl, she thought she would have to question them about that later.

Sarah mimicked the others owls that were sleeping by tucking her head under one arm, Filch, obviously disappointed at finding the room deserted of students soon left and Sarah turned back to Jareth. Taking the opportunity to see if he seemed to have been affected by her victory. He still seemed the same old arrogant Goblin King. His clothes had not changed either, still a pure white poet's shirt, with the same grey leggings and knee high boots; he adjusted his gloves and Sarah wondered why he wore them; leather fetish perhaps? He seemed to notice her looking at him so she hurriedly started talking.

"Why oh 'Goblin King' did you bring me here?"

"My dear Sarah, you know better than to invoke my full title. But since you asked so nicely. It is my duty to watch over the Champion of the Labyrinth, you did not only win my game the Labyrinth chose you as it's Champion and that carries certain powers...as you may have discovered"

"Yes but why are you here now? Shouldn't you be off stealing babies and tormenting young damsels? Or has that grown tiresome for you?"

"My dearest Sarah, when you are an immortal everything grows tiring after a time, fortunately I have not yet grown tired of you otherwise you would not find yourself in such a fortuitous position"

"And what would that be?" Sarah quipped back, it was after all quite late and she had, had a long day.

"I am going to keep an eye on you, and hopefully prevent anyone else from doing so."

"Who else would care about me? As long as I keep my...ahem...abilities secret no one will have any cause to look into my past."



"Never say never Sarah, just be warned I may not be able to protect you forever" With that the Goblin King leapt out of the window, skin and clothes seamlessly blending to form feathers, his slim Elvin form contorted and shrank until he was once again a snowy barn owl. He soared higher and faster than a normal bird would be able to and soon disappeared against the dark backdrop of the September night.

"Protect me from whom?" Sarah called but the Goblin King was already gone, Sarah sighed and flew back to her own room, falling into bed fully dressed. However, sleep was not hers for very long.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

A few hours before dawn she was roused again but this time by a pair of bright orbs.

"Wha-"Sarah began but was stifled by a black glove like hand covering her mouth.

"Mistress must not make a sound; Dobby must take Mistress to the kitchens!"

Sarah stared but nodded to show she would go with the strange creature, she reasoned if any one meant her harm they would not take her to the kitchens!

The creature lowered his hand and placed it on her shoulder, there was a sharp crack and Sarah found herself in a brightly light kitchen. There were four rough cut tables that were laid out in a similar style to the house tables. Sarah wondered why, but then remembered how the food had simply appeared the night before. She assumed that some sort of magic was involved but did not understand the logistics.

"What do you want from me" Sarah stated to her mysterious kidnapper, who was apparently called Dobby.

In the light she studied him carefully, he had large bat like ears and green bulbous eyes. He looked like some strange creature that could only have originated from one place...

"Did Jareth send you?"

At this the mysterious creature bursts into fits of wails. "Oh such a wonderful mistress to think that the Goblin King would value Dobby and his kind above all others! How kind, how noble! Dobby knew that she was powerful and cunning, she is so like Master Harry!"

Sarah just stared and tentatively patted the wailing creature on the head, "Er it's alright, and I didn't mean to upset you. Wait why would Jareth not bother with your kind; what is your kind for that matter"



"Mistress does not know of House elves? We are shameful creatures, half elf and half goblin. The underground banishes us and the humans enslave us."

Sarah fumed, "how can the underworld banish you, it is not your fault if you are half anything!"

Instead of being encouraging this only sent the house elf into more spasms of wailing. "So noble and Kind!" he managed to choke out between sobs.

"Quiet" Sarah ordered, this seemed to have the intended effect, "why did you bring me here, I can assume it was not to cry"

"No Dobby brought you here to warn you, the King seeks to protect you, but even he cannot be everywhere at once. Dobby came to warn you about...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Who?" Sarah had never heard of him, well she may have done as she did not know his name. For all she knew the little elf was talking about her father.

"A powerful wizard, one who would seek to turn you if he discovered; if he only knew! The King has banned any of our kind from breathing mention of you to any wizard folk, we have been threatened with the Oubliette!"

Sarah looked again at the shaking creature; he was obviously terrified of Jareth and this mysterious wizard, "only Hagrid knows about me, most other wizard's think that the Underground is a myth. Just a story to scare little children. But why would this wizard be such a threat?"

"A powerful wizard that plays upon fear and hatred to gain power. He murders those who get in his way and only Master Harry and Dumbledore have the courage to face him!"

Sarah's eyes widened in shock, "And who is Master Harry?"

Dobby smiled, "only the Boy-Who-Lived! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill him when he was only a baby but he survived! He bears the mark of that curse to this day!"

"You mean Harry Potter?!"

Dobby nodded and looked about to go on about how wonderful Harry is so Sarah put up her hand for silence; "thank you Dobby of the Underground. I will think on all that you have told me tonight, if I can ever do anything for your people let me know."



Dobby nodded (and for once didn't cry), "should mistress need anything at all just ask for Dobby and he will supply it for you" then taking Sarah's had he transported her back to her room. "Goodnight mistress" he said eagerly and with yet another crack he was gone leaving a very tired Sarah behind.

"Now maybe I can get some sleep!!" she muttered and rolled over.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Right you know the drill, read and review!! Hope you like this; thank you to all of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it. Next chapter should be soon as exams haven't quite started yet WOOOO!

Luv yas all, and if ya don't review I shall send my Muse after all of you! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to all of the reviews. I thank everyone who has taken to time to tell me that they like my story! XD**

**Hope you like this latest instalment I give you MALFOY! For although he is evil he is damn sexy ;)**

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

First day of lessons, Sarah thought as she dashed down a corridor, after her impromptu night guests she was quite honestly exhausted. However she managed to rouse herself enough to have a coffee in the great hall for breakfast. The only problem was that she had lost Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors on the way to Divination. Hermione had already run of to Arithmancy, so Sarah was stuck. However she could see a blonde boy rounding the corner with two, well they could only be described as goons, tailing him closely.

Sarah panted as she came close to him "Hey...can...you...help me...find...North tower?"

The boy smirked and said in a snide cold voice, "and why would I want to do that?"

Sarah blanched, what exactly was this guy's problem? "Sorry I'm new and I thought you might be able to help, I guess I was mistaken."

At this Sarah drew herself up to her full height and turned away carrying herself as any good actress could. The desired effect was instantaneous, the blonde git called back to her,

"wait, I suppose it is my duty to help new students, especially if they need educating on the right sort to ally themselves with" With a quick flick of the wrist to the two goons he began stalking down the corridor and half turned, "well I am not going to wait all day, come on if you don't want to be late!"

Sarah smothered a grin turning it into a yawn. This smarmy git could be Jareth if it wasn't that the Goblin King actually had some charm. He was regal and had a certain British sexiness about him. This boy didn't yet know how to work the accent, but she had no doubt that he would learn it as he grew older; he had charmer written all over him.

He looked sideways at her briefly, "my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

Sarah almost smirked at the formality of his introduction but returned in kind, "Williams, Sarah Williams" She almost laughed thinking it sounded so very Bond.

"So lessons with the Gryffindors? That can only mean you are one of those goody goodies." Here he looked at her expectantly, he was giving off the air of not caring; but Sarah could sense his curiosity peaked. She knew the image she painted, new student in the 5th year, from America of all places and no one knew where she had come from before that. She sighed inaudibly, she could hardly have expected to have come into a new school unnoticed, it really had been too much to hope for. She could only count herself lucky that her other friends were content to let her tell her story in her own time.

"Yeah so what of it" Sarah shrugged, she was rapidly deciding that she did not like this boy

"So, I think that one of your stature should at least have been placed in the right house!" Sarah gasped as the viciousness of his remark

"Right stature?" She questioned, "What do you mean?"

Malfoy scoffed, "I would recognise a Vindici anywhere, if I am not mistaken you are Esmeralda's daughter?"

Sarah stared in amazement, "yes my mother was Esmeralda, I did not know her maiden name though, what does that mean to you?"

Malfoy snorted a rather undignified sound from a boy who obviously valued dignity. "The question is, what does it mean to you?" here he leaned in closer to Sarah and smirked; "nothing in this world is free".

Sarah moved unconsciously back until she was closer to the wall, Malfoy followed her, "What do you want, I have nothing you could possibly want; or need" Sarah was ashamed at how much her voice quavered and sought to stand taller; if she tried she was the same height as the boy.

"I guess" here he touched his hand to her face, and although Sarah tried to stop it she could not prevent a shiver running through her body "we will just have to use our imagination then won't we" the two goons cracked their knuckles behind him.Sarah could not he Malfoy creature repulsed her. She coldly shook his hand off, how had he known her name? Deciding the first thing she needed to do was get herself away from the slimy git.



"Stay away from me or it shall be the worst for you," Sarah hissed putting as much of a threat into the words as she could, she then turned and began walking up the corridor; trying to place as much distance between her and Malfoy as possible. She could

She eventually reached North Tower and resolved she would have to place as much distance between herself and that brat as possible from now on, and a hot shower was very much in order; she could still feel the slime on her face.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Once at the top of the ladder Sarah coughed quietly, the room was heavy with incense. She could see everyone else sitting around small tables; however seeing as none had any spaces left she sat at the nearest unoccupied one. She flashed Ron a quick smile and then looked about for the teacher. Harry looked up at her and wrote a quick note

**Hey! What kept you? **

Sarah smiled and quickly scribbled back

**Some smarmy git, think he was a Slytherin, anyway where's the teacher?**

The note came sailing back to her desk

**MALFOY, the bastard, don't let him intimidate you. Proff Trelawney always likes to make a dramatic entrance, don't worry she always says someone will die, they never do.**

Just as she had finished reading the note a wavering voice was heard in the far corner.

"My darlings, so good to see all of you n such good health. I sense great change coming this year; things that cannot be foreseen. Ah I see a new face in our midst to replace that which we lost last year." Here she came over to Sarah and she saw herself reflected in a pair of the biggest spectacles she had ever seen. "My darling" Professor Trelawney reached out and touched her hand meaning to look at her life line. However as soon as she touched Sarah's flesh she stepped back as if burned. "My darling you have faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered!" Sarah stiffened at her choice of words and waited for what was to come next.

"You have faced a great evil, though not so great as that which you will face in the future"

Sarah guessed that this could only be a reference to the unnameable wizard that Dobby had mentioned.

"I fear you will become a recluse before your untimely...death"

Sarah bit back the gasp, after all Harry had said that this was her usual practice with every new student. So it would be foolishness to take these words too seriously. However she was mildly concerned, Trelawney had appeared to have seen something of her past... Sarah decided to try and keep a low profile from now on. Looking about she saw that Lavender and Parvati looked impressed, whereas Ron was miming being sick underneath the table behind the teachers back.

Suddenly she looked up as a crystal ball materialised in front of her. The teacher had obviously grown bored and decided to begin actually teaching her students. Sarah let out the breath that she had been holding since Trelawney grabbed her hand. She glanced over to Harry and Ron but found them looking down at the table in disgust. They were obviously not impressed by crystal balls.

"Students, I have seen us needing more progression on the crystal ball so have moved our syllabus so that we can concentrate more on its study; please concentrate on calming your mind as you did last year and I shall assist if necessary"

Sarah looked at the ball briefly and then looked around the room; everyone else was peering intently into the ball and obviously trying to make out anything.

As she turned her attention back to the swirling depths of the crystal she saw it darken and then brighten to show a room she knew only too well. In front of her was a clear image of the Escher room in all its dizzying glory. Sarah felt a little motion sick just looking at it; taking a deep breath she focused on calming her thoughts and seeing what the crystal would show her. What happened next she could not understand, a whirling flash of images appeared not on the crystal but in her mind. She could see a dark shape moving towards her; she tried to scream but her mouth was welded shut. The creature started reaching for her and suddenly there was a blinding flash. Next she saw herself standing before the goblin king; however his face contorted and became a rotting corpse flashing an evil toothy grin. Again she found she could not scream, her body would not respond to her touch. More and more images began flying through her mind, sights of Toby lying on the ground in his red striped baby suit, Karen and her father dead in the living room. She then saw Hogwarts as a smoking crater bodies thrown across the grounds like rag dolls. Finally she saw the Labyrinth, the goblins gone and Ludo and Hoggle bound and gagged. Sir Diddimus and Ambrosia were gone but she could see an eye patch on the ground. More and more images began whirling through her head, getting faster and faster.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Suddenly her mind cleared and she found she was lying on the floor; Professor Trelawney was bending over her holding a jar of smelling salts under her nose.

"She is waking up" someone hissed

"Why was she screaming like that, what happened" this sounded suspiciously like Lavender.

"Sarah, what did you see, tell me" Professor Trelawney grabbed her arms and looked at her intently, "I need to know what you saw!"

That was the final straw, Sarah thought about what she had seen; that was what caused the dam to finally break. Sarah felt the corners of her eyes first begin to sting and then tears were flooding down her face. She felt strong hands grip her on each side and she was man handled, although quite gently, down the stairs. She was aware of movement but she couldn't stop crying long enough to work out where they were headed, or indeed who had a hold on her.

Finally she found herself in a room full of hospital beds and surmised that this had to be in the infirmary. She wasn't sure why she had been brought here, but it seemed a better placed to be bawling her eyes out. A plump witch cam bustling over and glared at the people either side of her, it was only at this point that she realised it was Harry and Ron who had gotten her here. The nurse ushered her over to a bed and glared at the boys again.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing miss, we were in divination and..." Ron began but wilted quickly under her glare

"She was looking in the crystal ball and suddenly collapsed, she started screaming and moaning on the floor and then she burst into tears" Harry supplied. Inwardly Sarah cringed, she did not want to draw too much attention to herself, and she doubted many other wizards collapsed on their first day of school.

"Hmph, I shall have to inform the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall that she is here, I'll keep her in overnight for more monitoring, now off, go on"

Making shooing motions with her hands she flapped them out of the room, Harry and Ron flashed her nervous smiles before the door was shut in their faces. Sarah sighed and waited for the questions, which never came. Puzzled she looked expectantly at the Nurse and found her kneeling at the fireplace in the corner.

Sarah bent her neck for a closer look and saw an image of Dumbledore appear in the flames, she could not make out what was said but soon Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace, closely followed by McGonagall and the hook nosed teacher from the other night. McGonagall moved to her side with a look of concern; Sarah felt a hand press to her forehead and began to feel a little irritated, they were treating her like she was an invalid.

"I feel fine, it was probably a reaction to all the damn incense in that room, it was far too stuffy!"

Sarah could tell that they weren't convinced but she was not eager to spend the rest of the day hiding away in the medical bay, Dumbledore looked down his glasses concerned and seemed to reach a decision.

"Leave us" this was not a request, the other witches and wizards looked at each other but turned to leave the room.

Sarah was decidedly nervous now; Dumbledore did not seem to have any of the charm he had possessed before. "Is there anything you think you should tell me?"

Sarah thought, there was always the truth. But she did not want to think of the consequences of revealing the existence of the Labyrinth; so she opted for a lie. It was safer to everyone; "sorry sir, I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare, the incense was very strong and I did not sleep well last night." (Ok so that part was true).

"Are you sure my dear, no detail you think I should know. Did you see anything in the crystal?"

Sarah shook her head. After all she ahd technically seen the images in her mind not the crystal

Madam Pomfrey, it turned out she did have name! Returned at point, and decided that all questions would have to wait. After breathing a huge sigh of relief, Sarah settled down to wait out her first day of school. However she had one problem, she did not even have the prospect of homework to keep her occupied. Sarah looked at her watch, only remembering as she stared at its unmoving face, that technology did not work at Hogwarts.

Sarah felt like wailing "It's not fair" as indeed it wasn't, but it could be worse she could still be at muggle school. At the thought of her old school her thoughts turned back to her family. Well at least one half of it. She did miss her father and Toby, she may have been annoyed at Toby for being whiny, but he was a baby they were always whiny. She drew out a sheet of parchment and a quill. She had decided to avoid the obvious owl feather quill in favour of a rarer one from the wing of a Hippogriff. She quickly scribbled a note to her father detailing him that she had indeed arrived at school safely and she would write at least once a week.

Once finished she called up a goblin from the underworld. Once the impish creature had calmed down enough to stay still on her hospital bed she ordered it to deliver it to her house in America.

"And don't cause any trouble" Sarah cautioned, although she liked that advantages of having Goblin servants she knew the trouble that they could cause if left unchecked.

Later in the afternoon Harry and Ron returned, this time with Hermione in tow. Sarah repeated her excuse, "It was just a nightmare" and they seemed satisfied, Hermione even laughing that Trelawney had actually assumed that Sarah had seen something; Sarah sensed that there was no love lost between those particular people. Then the conversation turned towards Malfoy.

"So what did Malfoy want? He give you a hard time?"

Sarah nodded, "I asked him for directions because I got a little lost, but when he realised that he knew my family he decided he would threaten me"

Harry and Ron looked like they had more questions but Madam Pomfrey came up then and claimed that they were going to miss afternoon lessons if they did not hurry. Sarah moved to get up and go after them but Madam Pomfrey pushed her back down, not unkindly.

"Rest now, you won't miss much, you still feel a little feverish so stay overnight so I can keep an eye on you. I think you may have had an allergic reaction to something, although what I cannot say!"

So Sarah got out her copy of Hogwarts a History and began reading the afternoon; and her first day of a new school, away.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

So what do you think? R+R and let me know! Or my MUSE will get you! Luv yas XD

R+R R+R R+R R+R R+R R+R


	6. Chapter 6

Right next chapter here and ready to go! Enjoy!

Sorry for the delay, first I had exams, (Which I aced btw and am now off to Exeter University!! :D)

and then a family holiday but am now back and writing with a vengeance!

Sorry again

xxx

Daegana

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

The next day Sarah woke up feeling awful, her dreams had been filled with the visions she had seen yesterday. She hadn't told anyone what she had seen hoping that she would have a chance to talk to Jareth and ask him about it before having to reveal anything to her friends.

Realising that if she wanted to actually make it to lessons that day she would have to hurry and get dressed she finally got up from her bed in the infirmary and checked out with Madam Pomfrey. Practically running from the Infirmary she made it all the way to the Griffindor Common room without meeting another student. Muttering the password (sacrament) she found herself in a deserted common room, this made the task of getting herself ready before lessons began far simpler.

She was dressed and heading to the dungeons in less than 5 minutes. Although with her stomach growling painfully against her ribs she wished she had had time for a bit of breakfast. She passed Fred and George as they headed out of the castle for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Only sparing enough time for a quick wave, returned by a dual salute, she carried on towards the dungeons.

Arriving at the dungeons she found Malfoy obviously engaged in a heated discussion with Harry. As she got nearer she began to hear what he was saying

"—all I am saying is that if I were as accident prone as you I wouldn't want someone like that around me"

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy" Harry looked extremely pissed off by now and was one step away from punching Malfoy. That one step took the form of Hermione very determinedly holding onto the back of his robes.

"Well the subject of conversation arrives at last" Malfoy turned to look at Sarah, trademark smirk in place, and suddenly all thoughts of breakfast were gone, "Potty, you should know a little something about your newest member of your fan club"

"Oh really?" Harry was now feigning disinterest; but Sarah could see he was curious to know anything at all about her, just like everyone else. Sarah wished she knew what was coming, if she didn't know any better by now she would wish him away to the goblins right now. But she had no 

idea how her friends would react to the Goblin King appearing in the School, which would probably not help matters.

"Sarah is a member of the Vindici" here a gasp went up from surrounding wizards. Harry still looked confused making Malfoy laugh coldly. "Let me guess, yet something else that dear Mr Potter doesn't know! The Vindici are a very powerful very old family. Very old allies of Slytherin and his heirs..."

The way Malfoy simply left that sentence hanging worried Sarah. The seemed to mean something to everyone else as they turned to look at her, instead of the confused stares she was expected she was being glared at by members of both houses.

"Shes going to kill us all" someone muttered; a Gryffindor Sarah suspected.

"Not us just Potter, why do you think she is friends with him; then she'll turn the school over to Him. It's Sirius Black all over again!" This came from further to the back

Sarah tried to smile, "I er don't know what you have heard, but I don't know what you are talking about. You see I grew up with muggles in America" Someone made a laughing noise and another snorted loudly.

"I mean it; I didn't know I was a witch until a few weeks ago!"

Things could have turned nasty then except the hook nosed teacher who seemed to be everywhere turned up and lead them into the classroom. Sarah found herself seated near the back of the room, with a noticeable gap forming around her as people tried to keep their distance.

The lesson itself was easy, Sarah had been taught the basics of potion making by her spirit teacher, however she did need to pay attention to her cauldron, Malfoy kept flicking ingredients towards it; every so often one would land in it and Sarah would have to modify the recipe to ensure the potion would work.

She decided that there would be no point in complaining to the professor, Malfoy would only try something so obvious if he thought he could get away with it. Frustrated Sarah flicked her wrist and sent a small crystal spinning towards Malfoy. This caused his fire to suddenly flare up and effectively ruin his potion. Sarah turned her grin into a grimace as the teacher swept an angry glare across the class. He especially focused on Harry seeming to think it was likely that Harry could have done that without moving from where he was.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

After potions Sarah was rushed out into a deserted classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her appraisingly, before sitting on desks opposite her.

Ron began first, "the Vindici, are a powerful dark family, and I mean really dark. No offense. But they were one of the first to go to His side and they went down fighting after He was defeated; never even tried to deny their involvement. I think one of your uncles is still alive, but he's in Azkaban for slaughtering muggles."

Sarah was shocked, "I am related to murderers?"

Hermione nodded stiffly, "I'm sorry that you had to find that out, no one likes hearing bad things about their families."

"I do have some questions, if that's ok?" Sarah ventured she wasn't sure how much they would be willing to tell her, and they might expect some answers in return...

All three nodded just once,

"First who is Him? Is he the wizard who must not be named? And if so how was he defeated?"

"Second, Sirius Black is that murderer who had the whole of London in turmoil, it was reported on the news, what did he do to you?"

"And finally why are you so eager to believe I am not out to kill you, not that I'm complaining or anything"

Harry obviously decided to field the questions, "He is Voldemort (Ron winced slightly at the mention of the name), a powerful wizard who returned from the dead last year. He killed my parents and gave me this scar. The story of his defeat is quite long, but short version is that my mum died to save me, so Voldemort could not kill me. But due to one thing or another that protection is gone now..."

"Sirius Black yes he is considered to be a mass murderer, he escaped from wizard prison last year; that's Azkaban by the way; but he is long gone by now"; Sarah got the distinct impression that she was not getting the full story about that but decided not to push her luck.

"And finally we don't know, you are a bit of a mystery to us. I mean you know some stuff but not others, and you speak gobbledegook. We don't know what to make of you, but you managed to piss Malfoy off so you can't be that bad."

Sarah felt a great weight lift, but it was all too good to be true.

"So how did you learn your magic? You mentioned that you already had magical background but you have been living with muggles how did you learn it?" Of course Hermione would pick up on that. "It's just that you know a bit about us but we know nothing about you, we need to know something so that we can trust you".

Sarah sighed inwardly, how much should she reveal? Hesitantly she began to speak, deciding an outright lie would be the safest method.

"My mother left her family and England behind when she met and fell in love with my father. He was a prominent businessman in America so she followed him. Of course he had no idea what she was giving up only telling him that she had disagreed with her family. Not long after giving birth to me my mother was found at home dead. Doctors examined her but found nothing to explain her death"

"So she wasn't murdered?" Harry supplied, "It was natural"

Sarah shook her head, "no they actually found nothing, it was as if her system had just shut down. They could never explain how a healthy 34 year old had just died. Some years later Dad married Karen, and I now have a half brother called Toby (now the lying begins). Last summer I noticed strange things happening around me (slightly true, if you call them slightly strange), and I found a letter from my mom explaining everything. Soon after I got my letter from Hogwarts"

"But the lessons?" Hermione questioned

"Oh yeah, I had an anima doctoris, which I think is a spirit teacher. They are handed down through families and I guess my mom prepared for the possibility that she would not be around to teach me." 'There' thought Sarah 'only partly a lie, not too bad. And they seem to have bought it; for now.'

"Ok so who's for lunch" Ron looked happy now that they were all square again; Sarah smiled and followed them out of the room. However just as she left she saw a goblin sitting on the edge of a table looking at her, as she watched he giggled that high pitched giggle they had perfected over the years and ran away.

Harry turned to see what she was looking at. "Hey you coming with?" Sarah turned and smiled, "yeah" Well if he wasn't going to mention the goblin she wasn't going to bring it up. Maybe they often popped into people's conversations uninvited. Shaking her head she closed the door and set off for the Great Hall.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

For the rest of the day Sarah spent her time making sure that her lessons had kept her up to date with her subjects. She had no problems in Charms or Transfiguration, performing on a par with Hermione in all respects. Although she could not tell if the bushy haired girl was pleased with the competition or resented it.

Harry and Ron she found far easier to get along with. She could joke with them and not worry about the consequences, but she found the easy going nature of the Weasley twins much for fun to be around. After dinner they settled down in the common room for the latest demonstration from the Weasley twins. They seemed to have taken a shine to Sarah and kept trying to persuade her to model the items they had for sale. She reluctantly decided to try the "newly modified" nosebleed nougat just to keep the first years from succumbing to their wily charms. Unfortunately this had the hitherto unknown side effect of changing her skin to the colour of a tomato and her hair to bright purple. After 10 minutes of her glaring at the twins and them chorusing "we'll fix it!" her reddish hue began to fade. Although her hair remained purple.

Harry and Ron could not help laughing to themselves, and even Hermione permitted a small giggle to pass her lips. Sarah could admit that she must make a funny sight; but she wasn't about to let the twins get away with it. So she shot them the death glare again to make sure that they had got the message.

"How can we make it up to you, oh marvellous Sarah?" They almost sang looking far too innocent for people who had just turned her into a purple and red freak.

"I want a lot of store credit! And you must bow every time you see me for a week!" The twin's response was to bow low and say in unison, "As you wish my queen" and so with a dramatic wave of her hand Sarah took herself off to bed; praying that the colour had washed out by morning. Otherwise she was going to be even more conspicuous than she already was.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Soooooooooo... comments suggestions? Just press the little box and speak to me!! XD

Love yas loads my devoted readers; I will have some more Jareth later do not fret!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has faithfully reviewed and stuck with me :D I have an idea for a one shot Labyrinth piece and when I have it written and posted I will let you know :D

Read and Review!

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Sarah looked around the Quidditch stadium in amazement, almost everyone in the school was out here waving flags and cheering. The Twins were running a small betting business and trying to avoid running into Snape in case he confiscated their profits and gave them a detention. She and her friends along with the rest of the Gryffindors were supporting Hufflepuff.

Sarah leant back in her seat and prepared to watch the game (Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff). Harry and Ron had spent hours explaining the rules, and Sarah finally felt like she understood the basic idea of the game, although she decided never to fly on a broomstick, wings were far simpler! She had been assured that the game would be a simple one, so all she had to do was cheer and celebrate afterwards.

The game progressed well with Hufflepuff managing to claw back a couple of goals, however Malfoy, soon began to dive steeply, showing that he had found the snitch. And after a few more seconds the game was over. Sarah jumped up and cheered with the rest of them, not because she was happy that Slytherin had won but from the excitement of the moment. The cool autumn chill bit into her cheeks and for the first time in weeks she forgot that ever since that first day her dreams had been filled with nightmares of what she had seen in the crystal. Hoggle had urged her to ask Jareth what they meant but she baulked at the suggestion. Her own pride prevented her from asking him for help.

The players of both teams landed gracefully on the pitch, the Slytherins automatically swept up in a mass of green and silver. However their celebrations were cut short when, suddenly, a deep earth shattering roar split the ground. Literally. The stones on the pitch began to roll towards the forest; everyone stopped cheering and stood silent for a full minute, you could hear the clink as rocks moved over each other. However soon the panic set in. Teachers ran about waving wands and trying to organise the chaos; students were running around slipping on the rocks that were rolling out of the Lake and towards to forest. Sarah felt her arm being grabbed by Hermione and was being dragged towards Harry and Ron who were stood near the Twins and Ginny.

"Come on" Hermione hissed, when she realised that Sarah was trying to head towards the forest. "That's the wrong way that's where the noises are coming from!" Sarah shook Hermione off and ran 

towards the forest, halting behind a stand to morph into an owl. Now she could fly over and find Ludo and whatever was upsetting him.

As she flew she noticed a group of teachers watching the forest and arguing, Hagrid seemed to be suggesting that he go into the forest to find the problem. She circled once and watched as Hagrid and Snape were sent off into the forest.

Realising that she would have to be careful to stay out of their way she flew faster searching for Ludo before anyone could find him.

She eventually followed the rocks to a clearing near the centre of the forest; Ludo was surrounded by Centaurs who were attempting to save themselves from the rocks. Changing as she fell she landed in front of Ludo amongst the ring of Centaurs.

Ludo immediately stopped howling and began to yell "Sawah fwend Sawah help"

She wasted no time in assessing the situation. She had about 20 Centaurs all pointing various weapons at her from arrows to spears and even a crude sword. The mirror she had placed in the forest for Ludo to arrive through had been smashed and was useless as a portal back to the Labyrinth.

"Stop" she cried as the Centaurs knocked their arrows. One stepped slightly forward obviously the leader.

"Who are you? And what is this?" Why do you enter our domain uninvited?"

Sarah thought quickly "My name is Sarah I am a student at the school, this creature is my friend, he is called Ludo; as for encroaching on your land. I am sorry; Hagrid said that the Centaurs did not reach this far in the forest".

"Hagrid is a fool, though he means well. Our domain shifts with the seasons to cover whichever part of the forest we choose. We do not look upon outsiders well, especially ones which use forbidden magic. Human artefacts are forbidden, this creature uses one as a means of transportation; it must be destroyed."

"Why?" Sarah asked, sounding braver than she felt. "He is a peaceful creature; he would never harm any of you"

"He attacked us with his strange power, what is that if not an act of aggression." The leader swished his tail angrily

"He was defending himself; he only wants to go home" Sarah pleaded, hoping to appeal to their compassion, she did not want to attack these creatures, nor did she know if she would survive an attack from them. Their arrows appeared to be made of iron. She knew that iron although harmless enough to Witches and Wizards was poisonous to creatures of the underground, it drained their magic. "Please let us leave peacefully and we shall never trouble you again."

"We have been mistreated by the wizarding world for too long, it is time that you learnt that Centaurs are not lesser beings"

As soon as they charged Sarah threw up a shield although against the iron it was proving to be very ineffective, in less than a minute her reserves of magic would be exhausted and she and Ludo would be at their mercy. Ludo appeared transfixed by the weapons surrounding him and was currently supporting Sarah's weight so she could maintain the shield. She knew she was going to have to say it, and she hated herself for it.

"I wish that the Goblin King would save us right now!"

Instantly the shattered mirror became molten the glass moving fluidly over the surface until it was once again whole. Then stepping out of the mirror came the Goblin King. Immediately the Centaurs halted in their assault turning to face the newcomer.

"Indeed it is time that the wizards learn a few lessons but what of my subjects? Do they deserve the same punishment?"

Instantly Sarah felt her feet collapse and her shield disappear from sight. She felt like she had run a marathon and her head was spinning. She managed to lean on Ludo and listen to what Jareth was saying.

"Touch either of them again and you shall regret it"

"Who are you to make such threats? We do not fear any wizard" this was not the Centaur who had spoken before but a much younger one obviously too caught up in the moment to recognise that this was not a wizard.

Jareth laughed then, the same laugh that Sarah had got used to while travelling the Labyrinth. It meant that he was sure he had won. She hoped he was right.

"Make no mistake; I am not wasting my breath on you in an attempt to prevent a battle from forming. I am merely trying to save you the pain of losing." There was the arrogant King she knew 

from the Labyrinth. Though whether he was bluffing or not she could not tell; and neither could the Centaurs.

The Leader whinnied slightly and his back legs shifted in obvious apprehension. Finally he lowered his bow and signalled for the others to do the same. "Today is not a day for battle, I would know your name stranger who protects this creature and uses such ancient magic."

"My name is of no importance, to know my name is to hold great power in your hand. Know this I am a friend to Dumbledore and to this girl you see before you. Cross either and you shall feel my wrath." With that Jareth dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Once he was sure they were gone he turned on Sarah and Ludo

"What were you doing?" He hissed, "You forced me to reveal myself to these creatures, was your situation so dire that you required my assistance?"

"Sawah help Ludo Sawah Fwend" Ludo began but was silenced with a wave of Jareths hand.

"I shall deal with you later, return to the Labyrinth and await my summons" Ludo bowed his head and shuffled towards the repaired mirror sparing one final glance towards Sarah lying on the forest floor.

Sarah waited for almost a minute before raising her head to look at Jareth, as it was from her position on the floor she could only manage to look him in the knees. He really was quite tall even without the high heeled boots. Finally he sighed and offered a hand for her, hesitantly she grasped it feeling the smooth leather against her skin. As soon as she was standing a wave of dizziness overtook her and forgetting that she barely trusted this man she grasped his forearm to support herself. Surprisingly she felt his hand curl around her arm in response and his left hand move to hold tightly to her other arm. When the wave of nausea and dizziness passed he almost immediately let go as if nothing had happened.

"Well?" He stated "I am waiting for an explanation"

Sarah would have glared if she had had the strength. "I was watching a Quidditch match.."

"A what? Do you think you are here to watch silly games?"

"I don't know what I am here for but everyone else was going so I went as well"

"Very well continue" Sarah was almost sure he was enjoying himself, acting the arrogant king to the hilt.

"Anyway, I heard Ludo howl and saw the rocks heading for the forest so I naturally followed."

"Were you seen?" He suddenly interrupted again

"No but a couple of teachers were sent to check up on the noise, they could get here at any time." Sarah suddenly began to panic, if she was caught it could lead to a great deal of questions. She made to move back towards the castle but had barely made it two feet before nausea brought her to her knees. She felt strong arms lift her and pull her towards the mirror. She felt too weak to struggle as she saw a room begin to form inside; before she knew what was happening she was being dragged back into the Labyrinth.

L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H... L...A...B...Y...R...I...N...T...H...

Not sure I am completely happy with this, but have already rewritten it twice so...

Like Hate? Let me know!!

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

Argh I know guys I am soooo sorry! a thousand pardons! a new chapter WILL be up by saturday so please read and review!! much love to all those who don't hate me for the unforgivable delay.... needless to say work and otehr things caught up to me and I was forced to take a break from lack of a muse. XX

ENJOY!

..................................................................................................................................

Sarah felt a dizzying nausea come and pass as she was dragged through the mirror. Jareth's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her steady as they flew through a haze of colour, Once her feet hit the floor however he promptly released her and allowed her to slide to the cold stone floor of the Castle. She knew without a doubt where she was; the thought chilled here to her core. She had been brought back to the labyrinth.

All rational thought had left her head, she had no energy left. Opening her eyes she was met with a view of the dark stone floor, dotted with flecks of glitter. Her eyes focused on one speck which began to move in a lazy manner flowing across the stone floor like a dust mote. Eventually however it came in contact with her outstretched hand and with a jolt of static electricity and a bright flash of light flowed into her skin. Puzzled she moved her eyes and saw the other flecks in the ground begin to move in the same way. These delivered the same jolt and flash as they connected with her skin and she felt rather than heard herself begin to scream as the pain began to overwhelm her senses; until her eyes fell shut and she passed out.

Opening her eyes she went from pitch black to stark white. Looking around she saw that she was in some sort of void, if she concentrated too hard on a single spot she found it hurt her eyes. Her gaze shifted again down to her hands, the whiteness around them seemed to tug at the fleshy colour of her skin the sides seeming blurry. Cautiously she put a foot out, with no discernable marker between floor and anything else she had no idea how she was standing, but when her foot seemed to connect with something solid she let out an unconscious breath and looked around again. This had to be some form of trick on the part of that stupid arrogant Goblin King! What was this place? Some form of oubliette?

"Jareth" she called, the sound being sucked away strangely like in a vacuum.

"Jareth" she repeated, slightly louder looking around her in disgust, he could at least show his face and explain!

"Behind you precious"

She spun around only to see the same white space; a hollow laugh emanated from somewhere above her and she looked up into the piercing gaze of the Goblin King. He laughed again at her confusion; "something troubling you pet?" without appearing to move Sarah now realised that she was no longer looking up at him but directly at him. Focusing not on how she could be here, she instead chose to focus on the Goblin King.

"Where am I" She began feeling the rage well up inside her, he had trapped her somewhere!

"That, I think you will find is the wrong question" Stated the King dryly lounging backwards in thin air, looking like he was lying on a throne.

Sarah looked puzzled, "well then why am I here, wherever here is!" Jareth looked impressed for a moment, "Not quite precious but one warranting an answer, you used up all of your magical reserves fighting those ridiculous centaurs, honestly I remember them when they were purebreds, and formidable force, now they are a joke!"

"You wished for me to come to your aid, since you were too weak and would undoubtedly have died without my help I was forced to bring you here, so that you could, in layman's terms, recharge. I did warn you about extensive magical use of one sort without adequate time for your body to heal yes?"

Sarah shook her head, "no, you probably forgot, most of my training came from me figuring it out as I went and that stupid spirit guide... you just flounced in and shipped me off to Wizarding School!"

Jareth for a single amazing moment looked too stunned to speak; "surely I must have mentioned it" he finally managed in a weak voice. But he quickly righted himself crossing one leg over the other on his 'invisible' chair. "No matter what type of magic you have fae, wizard, goblin you have to respect it. It not only comes from your own body but from your surroundings. Normally this isn't a problem for creatures that remain where their magic stems. Wizards hardly ever notice that there are some parts of the world where very little magic has permeated; of course this is often the site of a very large dual that has not had time to replenish. Magic does not move at the speed of light, though you cannot see it... it needs time to flow back when it has been drained.

"Now at a place like Hogwarts this isn't a problem. There is so much magic in the youth, and of course the castle has its own reserves, it would take a very large battle to drain even a tenth of its power"

"Hang on" blurted Sarah, "if the castle has so much magic how did I run out?"

Jareth fixed her with a cold stare, "If I had not been so rudely interrupted I was coming round to explain. Your magic or at least the fae part has no grounding in this world. It is possible to deplete your reserves, and when those reserves are gone you begin to feed of f of your own life force. Take too much and there is not enough left to sustain the spell and your own life; in short you can die."

Sarah couldn't speak for a few minutes, she assumed minutes had passed but in this strange place she had no idea how to tell if time was passing or not. "How do I avoid this? Is that why I am here?"

Jareth sighed, "You avoid it by paying close attention to your limits and knowing how much you can handle. I can only appear when wished, and even then my power can be limited. Iron affects all forms of magic, most creatures don't notice; but next transfiguration lesson ask one of your professors to transfigure Iron. They can't, it is impossible to magic iron in any way. To very powerful beings it can act as a drain and suck the magic out of them. In my case Iron can be deadly; for you as well."

"So that brings us back to this place, I presume I am still in the Labyrinth"

Jareth inclined his head, "Indeed, in fact precious you have not moved from where I left you. This place is not a physical place; it is the heart of the magic of the Labyrinth, and therefore all fae magic."

Sarah stretched her arms out briefly and closed her eyes trying to sense what was around her. Touching the edge of her consciousness she felt a strange presence, almost sentient and very very large. She gasped and looked to Jareth for confirmation.

"Well done" he acknowledged, "You are a sharp learner, yes that is the Labyrinth, quite a unique mind, it responds only to those whose power it recognizes. As its ruler none can overrule my authority over it. AS the Champion you have a claim to that right as well. But you are still too weak in your gifts to be able to see it as I do; or manipulate it."

Sarah gingerly sat back and felt herself sitting on something not quite solid, but still substantial enough to support her weight, "I get it, you can shape the world around you because this is like a kind of psychic plane" She laughed sitting back properly in the chair.

"Almost, almost, but close enough at this moment in time. Now this place can be very dangerous, when I am here you are in no danger, but if you ever feel the need to come here without my assistance; you need to remember that I am not the most dangerous thing that stalks the underground; nor its mind. As I have warned, you are still young in your abilities, a stronger mind than yours can overrule the world around you and turn it against you..."

He paused a for the first time Sarah saw him close his eyes and concentrate, a second later she found herself unable to move; the whiteness around her became tinted with different colours and a second later strange images began to play out around her. She quickly realised that these images were from her own memory; they were what she had seen that first divination lesson. Since then she had been dreaming of them nightly.

"What is this Sarah?" Jareth suddenly demanded looking angry and fearful?

She gulped slowly realising that he was still holding her immobile, his face fixed on the images that repeated themselves around her again and again. "I saw them in my first divination lesson... No-one else seemed to see anything in the crystal." She let out a dry sob, "I cannot get them out of my mind. I see them every night"

"And you didn't think to tell me? Sarah that was foolish"

She hung her head in shame "I was scared and afraid that if I spoke of them aloud that would make them happen."

He sighed, "And not mentioning them could cause them to happen anyway, few of our kind are blessed with soothsaying, or divination. I myself am without that gift; though I have heard that some humans demonstrate an uncanny knack. True soothsayers can see the truth in anything remotely reflective, though crystal balls are best. Water, even a slightly reflective piece of stone can work. If you have this gift it would be unwise to ignore it, or the penalty could be worse than you could even imagine."

"So how do I stop these things from happening?"

"Simple, by using the talent. Look for the truth in whatever you see, the future is ever changing, and subject to more influences than we can imagine. But in order to be truly ready for them you should prepare now." He said it so ominously that she was forced to ask

"Is this about the person you are protecting me from?"

"There will be time for an explanation later, for now all you need to know is that your gifts are very young, in order to face what the future brings you must develop them as quickly as possible"

Sarah nodded and looked around her once more. "Not that I don't mind you helping me..."

"I believe I am yet to hear a thank you" He interrupted curtly

"Thank you Jareth" she mumbled "there now that is over, when can I actually return to Hogwarts?"

"Right now" He said and with a grin pushed her backwards.

....................................................................

R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R PLEASE!

XXX


End file.
